Dari Sebentuk Mimpi
by blackpapillon
Summary: /CHAPTER 2/ AU Kata orang, semua orang harus mengejar mimpinya. Tapi saat ini aku tidak tahu apakah aku mengejar mimpi yang salah, atau memang mimpi itu harus dikubur saja. Karena orang yang paling kau cintai adalah juga orang yang paling menyakitimu.
1. Rahasia

**I do not own Naruto****. **AU,Lime-ish, I told ya before :). Dan gombal. Astaga maafkan Baim.

* * *

"_Love is as much of an object as an obsession;_

_Everyone wants it. _

_Everyone seeks it. _

_But few ever achieve it._

_Those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, will never forget it."

* * *

_

**Dari Sebentuk Mimpi**

_Satu; Rahasia

* * *

_

RAHASIA mereka tertutup rapat diantara angin sore yang berhembus agak kencang, senja yang bercahaya keemasan, kebisingan metropolitan, dan gorden-gorden beludru. Saat jalanan macet oleh para pekerja—berebut jalan raya mencoba untuk menembus kemacetan, berharap bisa mencuri waktu untuk datang lebih cepat meskipun hanya barang semenit.

Namun justru saat itulah mereka bisa mengambil sedikit kesempatan. Saat senja dimana matahari baru hendak tenggelam, diantara dua waktu yang nyaris sekejap dan terselip banyak misteri. Saat jalanan kota dipenuhi lautan manusia yang berebut kereta dan bus, saat itulah mereka bisa bertemu. Karena tak boleh ada siapapun yang tahu.

Manik mata hitam bertemu dengan sepasang mata kehijauan.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu mudah menyerah di pelukan pria itu, merasakan bibirnya menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajahnya, lehernya, sepanjang bahunya. Desahan napas pria itu terdengar begitu dekat di telinga dan ia tak dapat melarikan diri kecuali menarik tubuh pria itu semakin mendekat, menyusurinya dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

Cahaya jingga menyusup lewat gorden kamar. Suara-suara khas jalan raya, jauh di bawah, terdengar samar-samar, namun tak ada lagi yang mereka pedulikan. Siapa yang tahu ketika satu per satu helaian pakaian jatuh ke lantai; satu ciuman berlanjut ciuman lain, diiringi dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang kadang membuat Sakura meringis. Sekali memejamkan matanya, melepaskan diri dari kenyataan yang akan mereka hadapi setelah itu. Tangannya menggapai mencari pegangan—menyentuh rambut hitam pria itu, punggungnya, bahunya—apa saja yang tercapai.

Napasnya pendek-pendek berpacu dengan debaran jantung. Pria itu berhenti sejenak mendengar namanya disebut—hanya menyeringai, mencium bibirnya lagi sekilas dan sekejap kemudian kembali turun ke lehernya, ke bahunya, ke dadanya… merengkuhnya begitu erat seperti tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Duh, bagaimana Sakura tahu senyuman itu. Bukan cengiran lebar, bukan senyuman ceria yang hangat; hanya segaris senyum tipis, bahkan tak cukup untuk membuat matanya terangkat. Namun itu saja sudah cukup bagi seorang Sasuke, Dan bagi Sakura, mungkin senyuman itulah yang membuatnya terus bertahan di sini.

Namun, betapapun ia mencoba mencari alasan untuk bertahan, tetap saja rasa bersalah itu menyelinap di dalam dirinya. Sakura tak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya setiap mereka bertemu—mungkin gabungan antara rasa cinta, benci, bersalah, penyesalan, dan ketakutan. Namun toh ia berpikir panjang-panjang pun percuma.

Karena nyatanya ia selalu kembali dan kembali lagi.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Disentuhnya wajah pria itu, membuatnya berhenti dan mendongak, kembali bertatapan. Ia tersenyum, senyuman tipis yang rapuh dan sedikit terpaksa. Wajah mungilnya yang berkulit putih tampak manis dengan helaian rambut merah jambu yang membingkai sisi-sisinya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura membenci saat ini. Saat lelaki itu memanggil namanya, saat itu pulalah ia merasa menjadi wanita terlemah sedunia. Karena entah sudah berapa kali ia ingin menyerah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia ingin menyudahi semua ini—namun selalu, hanya dengan suara itu, hanya dengan satu kata itu saja—namanya.

Satu ciuman lagi, dan mereka kembali tenggelam.

Rahasia mereka berdua tertutup rapat di antara pagutan, lumatan bibir, dan desahan napas yang nyaris tak bersuara. Mereka tahu mereka tak seharusnya begini. Ada orang lain yang menunggu pria itu, dan tak seharusnya Sakura bersamanya di sini.

Namun keduanya tak kuasa menolak.

* * *

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

Bunyi alarm membuat mata Sakura terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata hijaunya mengejap, pandangannya menangkap semburat cahaya beranda dari balik gorden. Garis-garis kekuningan terbias samar-samar di dinding kelabu kamar yang gelap itu.

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

Alarm ponsel itu masih berbunyi, namun tubuh Sakura tak bergeming. Perlahan ia bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala tempat tidur—matanya tak berkedip, menatap nanar ponsel yang masih bergetar halus di sampingnya. Sekilas piksel-piksel bercahaya di layar ponsel menunjukkan waktu—pukul delapan malam.

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

"Kenapa tidak kau matikan?"

Suara rendah Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura. "Eh—aku…" tersadar dari lamunannya, refleks Sakura mengambil ponsel yang masih berbunyi itu dan mematikannya dalam satu sentuhan. "…maaf." –tiba-tiba saja kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, meskipun ia tak tahu benar mengapa ia mengatakannya.

Figur berambut hitam di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Tangannya yang besar terulur dan menepuk pelan rambut Sakura. "Kadang kau suka bersikap aneh."

Sakura hanya tersenyum masam. Senyum tipis itu lagi—Sakura memperhatikan. Senyuman tipis yang hanya sesekali saja tergambar di raut wajah pria itu—karena biasanya wajah itu selalu menampakkan ekspresi kaku dan tak mudah ditebak.

"…Aku harus pulang."

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Ia sudah mendengarnya berapa kali sebelum ini, namun tak urung tetap saja rasa itu selalu ada. Itu sebabnya ia begitu membenci alarm ponsel. Karena rasanya bunyi alarm itu diciptakan untuk membunuh dirinya perlahan-lahan.

"Kamu… tidak bisa sedikit lebih lama?"

_Kamu bodoh, Sakura, _begitu pikirannya berdentum-dentum di kepala saat ucapan itu tergelincir dari bibirnya, _kau lemah._ "…lupakan perkataanku tadi."

Namun kalimat itu sudah terlanjur didengar, dan Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sana sudah berpesan padaku untuk segera mengunjunginya kalau aku pulang. Dan aku tak ingin mengecewakannya lagi kali ini." Ia menjelaskan pelan, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang boneka yang sudah ia belikan dari perjalanannya kali ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman kekasihnya. "Ah. Iya, iya. Sana-chan mengatakannya padaku tempo hari. Boneka kelinci yang besar, eh?" ia tersenyum meledek, "kuharap kau tak membuat anak itu kecewa."

"Hn. Kau selalu bilang begitu. Membuatku berpikir kau seperti Ibunya saja."

"Tapi bukan, kan?" Sakura tersenyum satir.

Obrolan mereka berdua terhenti. Sakura memalingkan wajah menjauh. _Kalau saja…_

Mereka tahu. Namun ia memilih menutup mata dan telinga—meskipun ia tahu mereka tak akan dapat menutup hati biarpun ia mau. Atau mungkin memang karena dia tak bisa menolak getaran yang muncul setiap pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Orang lain akan bilang itu hanya nafsu. Mungkin juga begitu. Tapi, seperti yang sudah-sudah—anggap saja itu angin lalu. Ini dunia mereka berdua dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu. Lama, sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Sakura, hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

_Delapan mala__m._

_Bahkan Cinderella saja puny__a waktu lebih panjang dari ini.

* * *

_

RUMAH SAKIT selalu penuh dengan orang, batin Sakura. Biarpun Rumah Sakit selalu masuk dalam daftar tempat yang paling tak ingin dikunjungi oleh manusia, herannya Rumah Sakit Konoha selalu penuh. Begitu juga dengan daftar pasiennya. Orang-orang hilir mudik di lorong, bau obat menguar dimana-mana, suster-suster berlari-lari, unit gawat darurat tak henti kedatangan pasien.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-sensei."

"Ah, selamat pagi…"

"Aa, Sakura-sensei. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya tempo hari."

"Aa, iya, sama-sama. Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya kepada banyak orang yang menyapanya hari ini. Jadwal periksa padat, seperti biasa. Ditambah lagi, pagi ini adalah waktunya kontrol rutin. Tinggal beberapa orang lagi dan ia bisa istirahat, gumamnya sambil membuka pintu kamar paling ujung. Kamar paling ujung hanya ditempati satu orang. Sakura tersenyum kecil, pasien favoritnya. Selalu menyambutnya dengan semangat, meskipun penyakitnya bukan sekedar penyakit yang asal lewat saja.

"Sakura-nee-chan!"

Sakura, sudah mengenal suara itu, tersenyum lebar. "Halo, Sana-chan! Apa kabar?" ia baru saja akan berkomentar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang lain di sana. "—aa, selamat pagi, Hinata-san—"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang manis menyambut Sakura dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Wajahnya tetap ceria meskipun tampaknya ia masih terlihat lemas. Rambutnya yang sebahu dibiarkan terurai. Di sebelah gadis kecil itu, seorang wanita berambut biru pendek menganggukkan kepalanya memberi salam. "Selamat pagi, Sakura-sensei," ia tersenyum, "terima kasih sudah menjaga Sana-chan. Apakah dia sudah boleh pulang?"

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman, namun jantungnya seperti jatuh dari tempatnya. "Aa. Sama-sama, Hinata-san… kukira hari ini anda tidak datang," ujarnya sambil mulai menyibukkan diri dengan map-mapnya, "kemarin Sana-chan juga menanyakan ayah dan ibunya, ribut sekali."

"Papa dan Mama datang ke sini tadi malam, Nee-chan! Sekarang Papa sudah pergi lagi bekerja, tapi Mama menginap di sini," Sana menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di samping bantalnya, "dan lihat. Dia membawakanku boneka kelinci yang besar. Kali ini ia tepati janji!"

Sakura melihat boneka itu. Boneka kelinci berwarna krem yang kelihatannya lembut sekali. _Lelaki itu menepati janjinya, baguslah._ "O ya? Bagus sekali!"

Sana tersenyum lagi, memperlihatkan satu gigi depannya yang tanggal. "Ng!"

Hinata mengelus rambut anak itu, tersenyum kecil. "Sssh, jangan ribut begitu, malu. Sakura-sensei hari ini datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu, sayang," katanya lembut di sebelah Sana. "Kalau kau sudah sehat, kamu boleh pulang. Kamu tentu ingin bermain lagi bersama dengan teman-temanmu, bukan?"

Wajah Sana makin cerah saat Ibunya mengatakan 'pulang'. "Aaaa, benarkah?" pandangannya beralih pada Sakura, manik matanya bercahaya, "benarkah, Sakura-neechan? Aku boleh pulang?"

Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sana. "Tentu saja, kalau keadaanmu sudah lebih baik. Sekarang, nee periksa dulu, ya?" ia memberi tanda pada suster untuk memeriksa tekanan darah dan mengambil darahnya. Melihatnya Sana langsung cemberut.

"Ugh, bisakah yang lain saja? Aku tidak suka diambil darah—apalagi waktu kemarin, punggungku rasanya sakit sekali," Sana mengeluh, menarik tangannya dari pegangan suster, namun ditahan oleh Ibunya. "…uh, baiklah."

"Tenanglah, ini yang terakhir, kok!" Sakura mengedipkan matanya pada Sana yang meringis sementara suster mengambil darahnya. Ia memberikan sebuah map besar pada Hinata. "Hasil lumbar puncture-nya sudah keluar."

"Oh," wajah wanita itu berubah was-was, "bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Lihat, Sana sudah lebih bersemangat sekarang. Suaranya pun sudah lebih keras dibanding kemarin." Sakura tersenyum melihat Sana yang baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaan darahnya. Disentuhnya pipi Sana perlahan. Gadis kecil itu manyun. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, Sana, coba tersenyum?" Ia mengecek kondisi wajah Sana, "bagaimana? Masih terasa kesemutan?"

Sana mengangguk. "Urm, sedikit," katanya pelan, "tapi sudah jauh lebih baik. Dan aku juga sudah bisa duduk, lihat!" ia menaikkan kepala tempat tidur, susah payah—namun akhirnya bisa duduk meskipun dengan bantuan penyangga. "Lihat. Aku sudah bisa pulang, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum melihat semangat gadis kecil itu. Banyak orang yang sudah kehilangan semangatnya begitu tahu ia menderita _Guirlain Barré Syndrome*, _apalagi justru penyakit ini kebanyakan menyerang orang-orang berusia dewasa. Namun gadis ini, gadis berusia 8 tahun ini, justru tetap ceria.

"Bagus!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "dalam waktu tiga-empat hari dia sudah bisa pulang. Dan seminggu kemudian bisa sekolah lagi, Hinata-san. Tapi, jangan lupa dengan obatnya, dan jangan sampai melakukan kegiatan berlebihan. Tingkat spasme (kedutan) di wajahnya masih cukup tinggi."

"Benarkah, sensei? Terima kasih!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya bahagia, lalu mengelus kepala anaknya penuh sayang. "Nanti aku akan memberitahu Sasuke soal ini. Ya, Sana?"

"Aa, iya. Pasti dia juga senang…" Sakura menelan ludah mengatakan itu. Ia menulis sesuatu di mapnya, lalu bersiap pergi dari tempat itu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya? Kabar selanjutnya akan aku berikan nanti sore. Sampai nanti, Sana-chan!"

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup secepat langkah Sakura keluar dari tempat itu. Sungguh, ia begitu menyukai Sana. Ia begitu menyukai gadis kecil dengan keinginan yang kuat itu. Juga tak ada alasan baginya untuk membenci Hinata. Hinata begitu lembut, dari keluarga terhormat, begitu menyayangi keluarganya, mencintai suaminya…

Atau mungkin kebaikannya yang harus ia benci? Kepolosannya yang tak ia sukai?

* * *

"Oii, Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah dari mana suara itu berasal—suara yang sudah familiar, dan tebakannya benar. Seorang gadis berambut pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya jahil dari ujung lorong, lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sakura. "Hei, kau sedang kosong tidak?"

"Ino—shift-mu selesai lebih cepat rupanya." Sakura melirik arlojinya, "Hmmm, kurasa aku hanya bisa makan siang di ruang istirahat, nanti sore masih ada jadwal."

"Dokter kecantikan bisa punya waktu luang kalau dia mau, karena jarang terbebani gawat darurat." Ino mengedikkan bahunya. "Yaaah, kau selalu sibuk deh, bu dokter. Siapa anak terakhir yang kau periksa? Keadaannya lebih baik?"

Sakura membuka map kecil di tangannya dan melihat nama terakhir di jadwalnya hari itu. "Ah. Sana-chan. Tadi malam Sasuke bilang Sana ingin boneka… kuharap dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Pasti dia juga kangen."

Mata Ino menyipit. "—Kamu masih…?"

Obrolan mereka berdua terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengejapkan matanya, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ino. "Ino, kau kadang suka melebih-lebihkan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kasihan. "Tidak. Mungkin aku pun sudah capek memperingatkanmu. Sakura, kau memang keras kepala dan aku mengerti itu—"

"Yah sudah, kau tak perlu ikut campur lagi, kan?" potong Sakura ketus, langkahnya di lorong itu makin cepat. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya."

Ino menggeleng.

"Kau keras kepala, Sakura. Yang aku pikirkan bukan kamu. Tapi Sana-chan."

Nama itu masih tertulis manis di kertas, dengan beberapa catatan di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sana.

_Salah?_

_Siapa yang salah?_

_Aku atau perasaanku?_

_Atau juga dia yang menerimaku?_

_Yang mana?_

Dan begitu pikiran itu muncul, pikiran itu tak akan lari dari kepalanya selama berminggu-minggu.

* * *

_MENGERIKAN. Ini terlalu mengerikan, Sasuke. Kau tak tahu berapa belati yang menusuk tubuhku saat kau lewat di alam pikiranku. Membuatku ingin mati dan sekaligus bertanya-tanya, bila ini rasanya mencintai, mengapa aku merasa sesakit ini?_

"Sakura."

Sakura selalu benci saat ini.

Saat namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke—dengan senyuman tipisnya yang biasa, di tempat mereka biasa bertemu pula. Dan Sakura selalu merasa kalah setiap bertemu pria itu. Wanita itu menarik napas panjang, perlahan memejamkan matanya, sekejap kemudian membukanya lagi, mata hijaunya bertemu dengan sepasang mutiara hitam.

Lelaki itu masih sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu, kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, bersandar ke dinding lorong hotel yang sepi, tubuhnya terbalut setelan jas yang senada dengan warna mata dan rambutnya—hitam. Warna yang paling cocok dengan dirinya, Sakura mengakui itu.

"Sasuke… aku—"

Namun sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotongnya cepat. "Jangan lanjutkan."

"Tidak," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kembali menatap pria itu, lama, mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi terpotong. "Aku… maksudku, kita harus…"

"Kubilang jangan lanjutkan."

"Aku—"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke telah mendorongnya ke dinding, menahan tangannya dan menciumnya sampai ia tak sanggup lagi bicara.

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Perasaan bersalah, dosa, cinta, marah, benci, nafsu—campur aduk jadi satu.

_Karena orang yang paling kau cintai adalah juga orang yang paling menyakitimu.

* * *

_

**To be continued.

* * *

**

_**GBS=**__**Guirlain Barré Syndrome**__: Suatu penyakit yang menyerang sistem autoimun. Sederhananya kelainan dimana sistem kekebalan tubuh menyerang sistem saraf tepi. (Saya bukan mahasiswa kedokteran, info ini didapat dari sahabat yang mengalami, karena itu mohon koreksi bila ada yang salah.)_

**AN **MUHUHUHUHUHUH FIRST-TRY LIME. MAAFKAN BAIM YA ALLAH. Ya saya tahu, saya harusnya bayar hutang yang lain, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak kalau tiba-tiba ada ide stuck di kepala… dan saya suka ini biarpun gombal. /gets bricked/ Tell me your opinion about it, ne? Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan kehadirannya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Fic ini adalah ungkapan terima kasih kecil saya untuk 140+ yang sudah memasukkan saya ke dalam favorite list-nya. Saya nggak bisa jadi begini kalau bukan karena kalian. Saya nggak bisa jadi rajin nulis kalau bukan kalian yang rajin nagih dan ngasih komentar. Thanks for your support for almost 3 years and I hope you will always support me. *bowed

**blackpapillon**


	2. Lorong Waktu

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Notes **__Sinetronic!AU, OOCness, SasuSaku, SasuHina. Ceritanya mudah ditebak, tapi biarkan saya berbahagia mengolah plot a la sinetron ini sebentar lagi._

* * *

**Dari Sebentuk Mimpi**

_blackpapillon_

* * *

_**Dua; Lorong Waktu**_

_._

_._

"SEBENARNYA apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sih?"

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melihat tanggapan itu, Ino menghela napas panjang. Jari-jarinya yang lentik mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tak sabar. Jam kerja sudah berakhir, dan mereka memutuskan untuk minum teh sebelum benar-benar pulang. Dari memilih-milih kafe yang baru saja buka ataupun langganan yang biasa, mereka berakhir di tempat yang relatif tanpa biaya—rumah Sakura. Sesi minum teh selalu jadi waktu gosip panjang, dan untuk kasus Sakura dan Ino, waktunya nasihat meluncur panjang lebar.

"Dengar ya, Sakura, aku tak tahu ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku bilang begini, tapi aku tidak peduli, jadi aku akan bilang lagi. Berhenti atau kau mati saja, aku serius—Uh, atau, boleh aku pergi sekarang dan memukul Uchiha keras-keras di kepala? Jangan senang dulu, kau juga akan dapat setelah itu."

Kata-kata Ino meluncur cepat bagai roket, dan wanita meminum tehnya dalam sekali teguk. Begitu cangkirnya kosong, ia langsung mengisinya lagi seakan-akan ia sedang meminum air mineral—dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan maraton. Maraton kata-kata, ya.

…ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia berbuat begitu.

Dan tidak mengagetkan juga kalau reaksi Sakura lagi-lagi sama.

"Oh, kau memang keras kepala." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "dan sedikit banyak aku mengerti kenapa Ibumu bilang capek sekali kalau sudah adu argumen denganmu."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Ayolah, kau mengenalku bukan setahun-dua tahun, Ino. Dan kau sudah tahu sifatku itu dari dulu. Sayang sekali Ibuku bukan orang yang cukup kuat untuk melawan kekeraskepalaanku."

"Ha, Haruno Sakura si keras kepala. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kamu dilahirkan dengan kening lebar dan licin, karena kau bisa mempertahankan argumenmu sampai setengah mati."

Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "Dan kau masih Ino yang sama, yang tetap mendeklarasikan kau _single_, padahal teman kencanmu berganti setiap minggu."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

Ino mengenal Sakura sejak mereka berdua masuk SMP yang sama, dan sejak saat itu, sepertinya takdir mereka selalu bersilangan satu sama lain. Ia ingat dulu Sakura datang sebagai murid pindahan dari kota kecil; matanya yang lebar menatap dengan takut-takut dari balik poninya yang panjang. Seperti yang sudah diduga, Sakura kecil tidak dapat bergabung dengan baik dan sering dipojokkan oleh teman-teman seangkatannya, sampai Ino menjadi teman ngobrolnya.

Lalu, dengan Ino, perlahan Sakura mulai bisa membawa diri dan membentuk karakternya sendiri. Memang, gadis itu tidak seterkenal Ino (Tentu saja, Ino yang cantik adalah ratu di sekolahnya, yang bisa memilih teman kencan dengan jentikan jari. Ehem.) yang bisa mengajak kencan cowok mana saja di sekolah, tapi ada juga yang mengajak kencan Sakura, dan hasilnya selalu ditolak gadis itu. Orientasi Sakura adalah studi—ia lebih suka menghilang dalam tumpukan buku di perpustakaan daripada makan es krim berdua dengan laki-laki.

Setengah mati Ino susah payah menyeret anak-anak cowok untuk Sakura, dan setengah mati pula Sakura menolaknya. Sakura selalu jadi juara kelas, dan meskipun ia tak pernah punya pacar, lingkungan pertemanannya baik—terima kasih untuk _friends circle _Ino yang sedikit banyak membantunya mendapatkan koneksi di kemudian hari. Dan sebagai gantinya, menjadi teman Sakura, berarti: belajar. Ino tak hanya sekedar cantik; lulus SMA, bersama-sama Sakura mereka melanjutkan sekolah ke kedokteran meski bidangnya berbeda, hingga sekarang mereka (lagi-lagi) menjadi rekan sejawat.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, deh," Sakura mengambil kue yang ada di piring kecil dan memakannya, "kau ini kan sudah lewat dua puluh lima. Memangnya orangtuamu tidak menyuruhmu menikah? Aku baru saja dengar Tenten dari bagian gizi akan bertunangan bulan depan."

Ino membelalakkan mata. "Aduh, Sakura! Memangnya kita ada di abad keberapa sih sekarang? Orangtuaku memberi kebebasan untukku, aku bahkan boleh tetap _single _sampai usiaku empat puluh, dan terus terang saja, aku cukup berminat soal itu."

"Lalu kapan kau berencana akan menikah?"

Bayangan Sakura melayang ke deretan pacar-pacar Ino; Semua nyaris sama seperti dulu—Ino dalam waktu singkat saja sudah bisa mengajak makan siang Sai, dokter muda spesialis bedah yang ganteng, dan beberapa waktu berikutnya ia dikabarkan berkencan dengan Akimichi Chouji—pemilik _fine dining restaurant _yang ada di tengah kota, dan sekarang, ia sedang dekat dengan birokrat pemerintah yang posisinya (kabarnya sih) cukup tinggi, Nara Shikamaru.

Ino tak pernah main-main masalah mencari teman kencan—biarpun sering hanya sebentar, pacar-pacarnya selalu orang yang menonjol di bidangnya masing-masing, kalau tidak bisa dibilang pria-pria yang diperebutkan. Tapi meskipun begitu, di usianya yang kedua puluh enam ini ia belum terikat resmi dengan siapapun, dan memilih melompat-lompat dari satu teman kencan ke teman kencan lainnya, menghubungi kontak lama dan berkenalan dengan orang baru. Hei, hidup itu ada untuk dinikmati semaksimal mungkin, bukan begitu?

Ino mengunyah kuenya dan dengan cepat memasukkan sepotong lagi ke dalam mulut.

"Menikah itu seperti pagar. Aku masih ingin main. Ada perempuan yang ingin menikah begitu bertemu cowok kaya karena mereka ingin tak usah capek-capek mencari penghidupan dan aku benci itu. Ada juga laki-laki yang merasa mereka sudah memiliki perempuan begitu menikah dan ia bebas melakukan apa saja yang ia suka. Lagipula, tanpa menikah pun, aku sudah punya rumah, punya pekerjaan, dan…." Ino menahan kata-katanya sebentar. "seks juga. Satu lagi, aku belum berminat punya anak."

"Betul juga, sih. Aku juga sama sekali tak bisa memikirkanmu menikah dan jadi ibu rumah tangga di usia segini." Sakura ikut mengambil lagi sepotong kue. "Aku bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa membayangkanmu jadi ibu rumah tangga. Eh—tapi, pacar-pacarmu selalu orang yang potensial untuk dijadikan suami."

"Heh, tidak juga, kok. Semuanya punya kekurangan masing-masing yang tak bisa aku terima, itu sebabnya aku masih begini-begini saja." Ino melirik Sakura. "Lalu, kau sendiri? Kau ingin menikah?" ia balik bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya pasanganku memungkinkan aku untuk menikah?"

Ino terdiam. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku tidak bertanya soal itu, Sakura. Aku tanya, apakah kau ingin menikah. Ini soal dirimu sendiri." Ia menahan napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau akan tetap keras kepala? Menjalani sesuatu yang bahagia, namun kau hanya bisa menyentuh angin? Dan menyakiti banyak orang di baliknya? Melanggar moral—"

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Aku berhak memilih apa yang aku jalani, dan soal moral-moralan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Apalagi mendengar kau yang mengatakannya, Ino, itu sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu." Wanita itu mencoba tertawa, namun suara tawanya kering.

Wajah Ino merah padam. "Yah, aku berkata seperti itu tanpa membandingkannya dengan tingkat moralku sendiri, okelah. Tapi, Demi Tuhan. Coba kau taruh perasaanmu bila kau ada di posisi Uchiha Hinata, atau bahkan Sana yang kau sayangi itu—"

BRAK! Sakura memukul meja dengan suara keras, dan Ino terpaku di tempat. Batin Ino berkata bahwa perkataannya tadi sudah keterlaluan—tapi dia menolak perkataannya disebut keterlaluan karena menurutnya kata-katanya tadi bisa diterima logika. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut—menohok tepat.

"Lalu," Sakura menelan ludah, "Apakah kau pernah mencoba berpikir dari posisi_ku_?"

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Namun Sakura tergugu.

_._

_._

* * *

JARUM pendek jam bergerak ke angka sebelas dan Sakura belum memejamkan matanya. Kuenya sudah habis, dan semakin larut, cangkir teh berganti jadi kaleng bir dan sejauh ini dia sudah berhasil menghabiskan satu kaleng. Bukan waktu yang tepat mengingat besok ia masih ada pekerjaan menunggu, tapi sedikit saja ia pikir tidak akan berakibat begitu buruk.

Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa berat yang menyelinap di pojok otaknya sejak tadi.

_Menyentuh angin._

Ha! Ia tidak bodoh dan ia selalu tahu itu. Mengapa ia harus menunggu orang lain memberitahukannya? Ia selalu tahu, tentu saja.

Dan tentu saja setiap kali perasaannya itu muncul, ia memutuskan memenangkan egonya sendiri dan melupakan rasa bersalahnya.

Sakura beranjak dan menyalakan lampu. Baru ia sadari apartemennya itu sudah agak berantakan—dan sejak tadi ia belum melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Bahkan makan malam pun ia tidak. Membuka pintu kulkas, ia menemukan bahan makanan yang belum diolah.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel. Tepat sebelum ia menekan panggilan cepat, layarnya berkedip-kedip, menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat. Ia langsung tahu siapa pengirimnya.

.

.

Sakura kadang merasa orang yang sedang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh sekarang sangat lebih beruntung daripada dirinya—karena ia ada. Begitu dekat, namun sama sekali tak bisa.

Jauh lebih buruk. Karena hendak menelepon saja sulit.

.

.

* * *

"EM… kelihatannya… kau kurang sehat."

Suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Hinata menatapnya sangsi, memastikan bahwa suaminya itu baik-baik saja karena jelas ia melihat wajah kuyu Sasuke sejak beberapa hari kemarin.

(—mungkin juga sudah sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi dia tak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh)

Sasuke menghindar dari tatapan wanita itu, kembali berusaha menekuni majalah yang dipegangnya sejak tadi—meskipun sebenarnya hanya sekedar mengisi tangan saja, karena pikirannya sudah melambung kemana-mana. Komentar Hinata tadi hanya diresponnya dengan gelengan perlahan. "Tidak, tidak. Mungkin aku hanya agak capek, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

Hinata meletakkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya, menyodorkan secangkir teh dan piring kecil berisi penganan. "Jangan terlalu menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pekerjaan. Kadang menarik napas juga penting… bukan begitu?"

"Aa," Sasuke melirik piring yang disodorkan padanya, mengambil kuenya sebuah, dan sekilas saja ia tahu Hinata membuatnya sendiri. Dan ia tahu rasanya pasti enak—sekalipun ia tak suka makanan manis, bila itu makanan buatan Hinata, ia akan memakannya sampai habis.

Sering ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri—karena ya, wanita itu begitu sempurna dan semua orang bilang ia begitu beruntung mendapatkan Hinata sebagai istri, dan ia mengakui itu. Hinata memang bukan tipe orang yang sanggup menceriakan suasana dengan kata-katanya, namun Sasuke selalu merasa tenang saat pulang karena ia tahu Hinata akan menyambut dengan senyuman dan kehangatannya.

Tapi mengapa?

Apakah karena 'sempurna' itu seperti sebuah dinding tinggi yang ingin ia tembus?

Pandangan Sasuke menerawang ke langit luas yang bersaput semburat jingga.

Mungkin.

.

.

* * *

UCHIHA Sasuke selalu diajarkan untuk menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik—dan ya, ia melakukannya. Semua orang bilang bahwa itu sudah takdirnya—lahir dari keluarga yang baik, dididik dengan baik, ayah yang jadi panutan banyak orang dan ibu yang cantik serta seorang kakak yang berwibawa.

Tapi toh semua orang hanya melihat cangkangnya saja. Mereka hanya bertindak menjadi penonton di panggung drama yang ia jalani. Bagaimana kakaknya yang begitu berwibawa di depan umum merasa tertekan di belakang. Mengambil jalan pintas dengan menyuntikkan obat ke tubuhnya setiap kali dia merasa penat.

Dan ayahnya—oh, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan ayahnya? Ayahnya sungguh menjadi panutan orang banyak—kalau melihat sekilas sikapnya saja. Memiliki banyak bawahan, memerintah dengan tangan besi—sebut itu perusahaannya, maupun keluarganya. Menghantamnya dan kakaknya setiap kali ada perbuatan mereka yang terlihat bercela di matanya.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

Ibunya yang cantik dan selalu tersenyum namun hampir setiap malam menangis. Mengetuk kamarnya dan mencari perlindungan. Ia ingat malam-malam saat ia terus memeluk tubuh ibunya yang gemetaran sepanjang malam. Dan ayahnya yang meraung kesetanan mencari ibunya, untuk kemudian menyeret wanita itu dengan paksa kembali ke kamar mereka.

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia maju. Ia tendang lelaki itu, berteriak marah meskipun ia tahu keesokan harinya ia akan muncul dengan luka lebam baru. Dan ibunya yang terus-menerus mencuci rambut dan tubuhnya sendiri setelah itu.

Benteng besi yang ia bentuk sebagai fondasi keluarganya ternyata begitu rapuh. Bukan benteng besi—mungkin lebih mirip kulit telur. Keras dan sekaligus rapuh.

Masa kecilnya dilewatkan dengan air mata yang terlalu cepat mengering, menyelinap ke halaman belakang rumah…

Dan seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek berwarna biru gelap yang selalu tersenyum manis.

.

.

* * *

SASUKE menutup majalah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Lagipula ia tak membacanya sama sekali. Hinata masih duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang rumah mereka_. _Langit lama-lama berubah jadi warna biru gelap, dan seiring dengan berlalunya matahari, suhu udara makin menurun dan ia dapat merasakan angin bertiup makin kencang.

Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya dan bersin—wanita itu melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, dan melihat hal itu, tanpa sadar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau mau masuk, masuklah. Tak usah menungguku."

Hinata menoleh, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eh, tidak. Aku masih ingin di sini, kok."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Diraihnya tangan wanita itu dan ia bisa merasakan suhu rendah yang perlahan juga mulai menjalari tubuhnya sendiri. "Jangan keras kepala. Masuk saja, nanti masuk angin. Bukannya kau juga yang nanti repot?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Hinata memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau tidak mengerti, ya?"

"Eh?"

Semburat merah jambu perlahan muncul di wajah putih Hinata, dan perlahan-lahan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu, membuat Sasuke harus memasang telinganya benar-benar kalau mau mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"…Kalau besok kau pergi lagi, lalu kau pergi dinas lagi, dan aku sendirian lagi… saat kau ada di rumah, memangnya aku tidak boleh selalu ada di sampingmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat itu—ia berdiri, menghabiskan tehnya dalam sekali teguk, dan menggamit lengan Hinata. "Dasar manja."

"Eh? Ma-manja… Sasuke, Sana juga bisa manja, bukan?"

Dan lagi-lagi senyuman tipis terukir di bibir lelaki itu.

.

.

Sasuke kadang berpikir (dan bertanya-tanya) mengapa Hinata masih sering malu berada di sekitarnya, padahal mereka sudah belasan tahun mengenal dan sudah beberapa tahun tidur di kasur yang sama. Tapi yah, memang begitulah sifat Hinata. Sejak dulu. Manis, agak pemalu, dan dengan cara itulah wanita itu selalu berhasil menenangkan hatinya—sejak belasan tahun yang lalu.

Namun bagaimana dengan dia sendiri?

Kontradiktif.

Saat ini ia sedang berada dalam periode ingin membunuh dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri dalam waktu yang sama.

.

.

* * *

KELUARGA Hyuuga tinggal di sebelah kediaman keluarga Uchiha sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu—dan Hyuuga diketahui sebagai satu keluarga dengan sejarah yang begitu tua. Sasuke pernah mendengar bahwa keluarga Hyuuga yang utama memiliki tempat tinggal yang luasnya nyaris setengah bagian gunung, meskipun ia tak tahu persisnya di mana.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha bergaya barat dan hampir selalu terasa dingin, bahkan di musim panas sekalipun. Bagaimana tidak—anggota keluarganya hanya empat orang, dan belum tentu juga mereka ada di saat bersamaan setiap hari.

Di rumahnya ada beberapa pengurus rumah tangga, supir, dan tukang kebun, tapi mereka jarang sekali menampakkan dirinya kalau tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas; dan Sasuke tak ingin mengganggu mereka saat bekerja. Ada dari mereka yang menikah dan memiliki anak—namun Sasuke ingat saat sekali waktu ia mengajak anak supirnya bermain di halaman. Ia dikunci seharian di dalam kamar dan keesokan harinya keluarga supir itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Karena itu ia selalu sendirian. Mendengar nasihat yang keluar masuk telinganya setiap hari, mengalir bagaikan air—ia menjaga posisinya begitu rupa; ia cerdik dan menjaga agar tak punya kawan dekat di sekolah, agar ia selalu berada di posisi teratas, agar Ayahnya tak perlu protes dan bertanya-tanya. Teman-temannya adalah mainan-mainan bisu di ruang bermain dan kamar tidurnya, dan orang-orang yang ada untuk menjaga posisinya.

Sejak kecil ia sudah memainkan apa yang disebut dengan mengendalikan manusia.

Tapi ia juga adalah cangkang telur yang rapuh; di usianya yang kesembilan, ia berlari keluar dari rumahnya ke halaman belakang, dan menangis di sana. Sendirian. Tak ada yang boleh melihatnya menangis, tidak ada—Kecuali sepasang mata berwarna mutiara yang mengintip dari _moon window _di sisi kanan rumahnya.

Sang pemilik mata itu berjingkat takut-takut, menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat, tak menggubris protes Sasuke meskipun awalnya tampak sedikit takut; mendekatinya dan menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan.

"_Kalau menangis terlalu banyak nanti suaramu bisa serak."_

.

.

* * *

HINATA datang dalam kehidupannya seperti angin menjelang musim semi yang hangat. Saat cuaca dingin lalu berhembus angin yang sepoi-sepoi, agak sulit dirasakan, namun kau tahu bahwa dia ada. Hinata telah mengisi kehidupannya sejak musim seminya yang kesembilan, dan ia masih ada hingga sembilan belas musim semi berikutnya. Menyokong dan menyemangati dari dalam. Memberinya perlindungan saat temboknya rapuh dan hampir rubuh.

Hanya ada satu orang wanita di dalam keluarga Uchiha; ibunya sendiri. Sasuke tahu bagaimana ibunya melewati kehidupannya di dalam kediaman Uchiha yang besar dan kaku itu, dan berhasil menjaga agar ia tetap tersenyum pada semua orang bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Dan Sasuke bertekad ia ingin menjaga Hinata. Sampai akhir. Agar gadis itu tak perlu mengalami hal yang sama seperti Ibunya. Karena wanita itu mampu menjadi penopangnya, karena ia selalu mengasihinya tanpa batas, karena…

Karena ia harus melindunginya.

_Ha, lucu sekali,_ tanpa sadar Sasuke menertawai dirinya sendiri, _kau bilang ingin melindungi. Tapi apa yang sekarang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sedang jadi orang brengsek yang akan membunuh istrimu sendiri perlahan-lahan._

Malam makin larut dan tanpa sadar sudah pukul tiga pagi. Rembulan menggantung di sudut langit, sinarnya bercahaya putih kebiruan, mengintip masuk ke dalam ruangan yang temaram lewat kaca jendela.

Terdengar bunyi nafas yang halus dari tubuh hangat di pelukannya, dan Sasuke menyadari Hinata sudah tertidur. Perlahan ia membetulkan posisi wanita itu dan menyelimutinya, lalu beringsut dari tempat itu dan memakai pakaiannya, mencari udara segar. Pria itu berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin, menyalakan sebatang rokok, dan terpekur lama.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Ya, apa yang _sedang _ia lakukan?

.

.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN **SAYA NGGA NGERTI LAGI INI SASUKE/SAKURA ATO SASUKE/HINATA. SAYA SUKA DUA-DUANYA. WOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Satu masalah paling krusial dalam hidup saya adalah 'sulit memulai'. Ngga tau deh apakah masih ada yang baca ini karya. Dan Pffft, bikin dengan 3rd POV itu beneran susah deh hih. Flow cerita ini agak kaku jadinya. Maafkan aku U_U

Errr… akhir-akhir ini saya sangaat susah bikin AU. Mungkin ada readers yang menyadari kalau karya-karya terakhir saya kebanyakan dibuat dengan canon setting. Karena AU amat memungkinkan ke-OOC-an dalam karakter, pembuatan AUnya jadi mandek. Sasuke aja OOC di sini… /sob

Saya selalu baca setiap review yang masuk dan berusaha membalas. Untuk yang login saya balas lewat review reply, tapi maaf ya yang anon kalau ada yang terlewat.

Baiklah, kripik dan cemilan, eh kritik dan saran sangat diterima, baik dari sisi teknis maupun humanis (?). Ngemengin soal cerita, saya emang belum nikah, ngga tau beban pernikahan itu seberat (dan semenyenangkan) apa, jadi maaf kalau penggambaran cerita ini nggak wajar, haha. Itulah gunanya imajinasi #duak

Pernahkah kalian merasa 'suka' pada dua orang di waktu yang bersamaan? Atau suka sama orang yang udah punya orang lain—dan direspon (AKA SELINGKUH WAHAHAHAHA)? Err, menurut saya itu wajar kok. Ngga selamanya manusia harus thok suka sama satu orang atau pacaran sama yang single aja. Itu pilihan! #melindungidiri

_P.s.: __Saya ngakak sendiri tiap nulis kata 'suami' dan 'istri' di sini. _

_P.p.s.: AUTHOR'S NOTESNYA PANJANG AMAT YAK?_

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
